Inspired by You
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: AU. A big-city man. A small-town girl. Castiel moves to a small town in Kansas to begin writing a new novel, yet he doesn't expect the inspiration for his latest work to be the love of his life. Please R&R!


**Summary: **AU. A big-city man. A small-town girl. Castiel moves to a small town in Kansas to begin writing a new novel, yet he doesn't expect the inspiration for his latest work to be the love of his life. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own my OC.

**A/N: **This will definitely be my first comic, and I really hope you enjoy it. Please, please, please review! It's a good old love story, again in a fictional town.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>Inspired By You<strong>

**Chapter One**

Sunrise.

Castiel Novak's favourite time of day. There he was, standing on the porch of his new home in the small town of Ashwood, Kansas. After a six month break from finishing his last novel, the twenty-five year old decided to make a move to somewhere small and peaceful to give himself the space to think, focus and write undisturbed. He held his lucky coffee cup in his hand and rested against the wall of the house, heading inside to get ready to go grocery shopping.

The town was small. There was only one general store, a small bookshop, a small cinema, a doctor's surgery that was clearly the doctor's residence too, a garage, a salon, and a café which sat next to the bookshop. There were very few houses there too, perhaps thirty or so, which meant that this was a town where everyone knew each other. Hopefully he could get some peace here. He headed into his kitchen and turned on the radio, listening to the news from Lawrence, where he used to live. It seemed the weather was going to be bright that day, which meant Castiel could get a nice view of the pond. It looked gorgeous when the sun shone on it, and it was the part of the property that had attracted Castiel to it. He put some bread in the toaster, pouring himself more coffee and getting the butter out of the fridge. He'd bought some supplies from the neighbouring town when he'd gotten hungry on his journey over to the new house. Just milk, coffee, bread, butter and a frozen pizza for his dinner the night before.

The toast popped up several minutes later and Castiel grabbed it, buttered it, and gulped it down along with his coffee. Rushing up to the bathroom, he freshened up and got dressed, heading out to his black Nissan Navara. He pulled away from his house and headed into the town, pulling up in a free space outside the store.

It was very traditional looking, keeping it's original character from when it was built, and it looked very welcoming. Jumping out of the car, he locked it and headed inside, finding himself to be the only one there. There was a girl behind the counter who spun around as she heard the bell above the door go, and the look he received from her told him she didn't recognise him. She had strawberry blonde hair tied in a French plait, wearing a lilac shirt that tied around her waist and dark blue jeans. She smiled, her blue eyes crinkling at the corners as her full lips curved upward, and she approached the moss green counters slowly.

"Hey, how can I help you?" She asked with a soft voice.

"Hi, my name's Castiel Novak, I just moved into Lakeside Cottage." He replied, earning a grin from the young woman.

"My name's Stella Barnes." She said softly, "I was wondering who'd moved into that cottage. It's gorgeous, huh?"

"Yeah, it is." He replied, taking in how beautiful she was, "It's nice to meet you."

"And you." Stella said with a smile, "So, since you're new to the area, I'll write down the items you buy today so I can get your order ready for next week. If there's anything you need that's fortnightly or monthly, I'll note that down too."

Castiel just nodded softly, looking around the store for the things he'd need.

"You run this place by yourself?" He asked, earning a sad glance from the young woman.

"Yeah, now that Papa's gone. He used to run it, and what with Mama being blind, he needed my help even when I was a kid. When he died, he left it to me, so now I take care of it."

"I'm sorry." Castiel said softly, "About your father and your mother."

"Thank you." Stella whispered, gasping as someone called from the back, "Sorry, my mother's calling me. I'll be back in just a second. Feel free to grab one of the crates by the door and put your items in it."

"Thank you." Castiel replied, watching her rush into the back.

He grabbed a crate and made his way down the aisles, picking up the supplies he needed and heaving them to the cash register. Stella reappeared and quickly served him, taking note of his items.

"I can't think of anything monthly or fortnightly that I'll need right now." Castiel said shyly, earning a grin from the young woman.

"That's fine. If you need anything when the time comes, just go get it off the shelves and I'll add it to the order." She said softly, and Castiel paid her for his supplies while she packed them into two bags, "I'll bring the other one out to your car...assuming that is your truck outside. The shiny black one?"

"Yeah." Castiel laughed, "Thank you."

They headed out to the truck, and as Castiel opened the back door, he placed the bags in the footrest, closing the door and turning to the young woman.

"I guess I'll see you next week, then." She said softly, holding her hand out to him.

"I'll see you next week." He replied, shaking her hand, "Thanks, Stella."

"Bye, Castiel."

She smiled and headed back into the store, while he got into his car ready to drive back home. He couldn't help but feel like he'd just found the main character for his new novel. He'd gotten his inspiration from a pair of bright blue eyes and a smile that knocked him senseless. He wanted to fight the feeling he'd just got of a fluttering in his chest and in his heart, but for some reason, the more he fought it, the more prominent it became.

Boy, was he in trouble.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoy! <strong>

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


End file.
